folie en cours
by black sirie
Summary: Doué en légimencie, le professeur Snape s’amuse à envoyé des images bien assez explicite de scène érotique dans l’esprit d’un de ses élèves à chaque cours ce qui rend vraiment fou Harry. Hpss
1. prologue

Titre : folie en cours

Résumé : Doué en légimencie, le professeur Snape s'amuse à envoyé des images bien assez explicite de scène érotique dans l'esprit d'un de ses élèves à chaque cours ce qui rend vraiment fou Harry.

SS/HP HP/SS….

Note : je voulais faire en premier un one shot… mais je vois que au fur et à mesure que j'écris ce chapitre je rajoute des informations qu'il devrait être plus mis en profondeur. Alors je vais faire une petite mini fics… sa faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée de fics et voilà je voulais vous la faire connaître et j'attends avec impatience ce que vous en pensez de ce début ?????

Note 2 : voilà heu!!!!! Désolé pour les fautes d'ortho si il en reste …. Je l'ai relu que deux fois… et je ne n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de fautes mais si il en reste sorry….

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prologue : Inquiétude. Le survivant et sa solitude… Ou comment faire en sorte que le survivant trouve quelqu'un à aimer.

Ils leurs restaient un an, et après plus de professeur au cheveux gras. Harry n'en avait plus qu'assez, malgré le fait qu'il apprécie que le professeur de l'accueille pas en héros comme tous les autres élèves il aurait aimé au moins enterrer la hache de guerre.

Dans le train pour la première fois Harry ce trouva seul, Ron et Hermione avaient voulu trouver un compartiment vide ou ils pourraient être tranquille. Ginny était venue le voir quelques minutes après avoir retourner voir son petit ami Blaise. Neville étant avec Padma il restait avec elle. Plein de couple c'était formé à Poudlard et seulement lui mystérieusement était seul. Bien sûr il y deux ans de cela le brun avait découvert son orientation sexuel, il s'était surpris entrain de regarder un peu trop longuement les fesses de son pire ennemi Malfoy quand celui-ci allait chercher les ingrédients et c'était parfois surpris en regardant le corps de seamus finnigan le petit ami de Dean dans les douches dans le vestiaires de Quidditch. Il semblerait que aucun garçon n'était fait pour lui et maintenant il était seul. Il aurait bien aimé que son parrain vienne à poudlard, ( oui il avait trouvé le moyen de sortir sirius du voile et même lui avait trouvé quelqu'un) Remus faisait un très bon compagnon au clébard.

Bref Harry était malheureux, sa vie amoureuse était plate, et n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle.

Même après la guerre, il n'avait trouvé le temps de trouver quelqu'un, avec sa directrice il avait fait plusieurs conférences, en France, au Japon et en chine ou il était encore plus célèbre.

Tout le monde fut surpris quand il le virent avec la présence de Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci c'était retourner contre Voldemort quand le seigneurs ténèbres s'en était prit à Narcissa l'avait tué devant lui et avait torturer son fils.

Harry l'avait accepté et était devenu ami avec cette famille pas si froide que cela.

Le golden boy s'assis confortablement dos à la fenêtre sursauta quand il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et ou une tête blonde apparut.

« Hey Harry tu fais quoi là tout seul ? » Demanda le blond.

Draco c'était assis en face du brun et le regardait dans les yeux.

« Tu nous ferait pas une déprime beau brun? »

Harry ne répondit pas le blond savait très bien son état de ses sentiments et le brun détestait les étaler même à ses meilleurs supposer meilleur (e) s ami (e) s.

Harry soupira et ce mit dos au blond regardant le paysage qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« Ma vie est plate Draco. »

« Quoi, tu t'ennuis déjà de voldemort et tous les Karmas qu'il te faisait vivre. » Ce moqua le blond.

Harry re-soupira et regarda enfin en face son ancien ennemi.

« Draco, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, toi tes avec Théodor, Ron avec Mione, Blaise avec Ginny, Même Neville à trouver quelqu'un et Dean et Seamus. »

« Ah Oui! Tu nous fais une déprime. »

« Fiche moi la paix si tu veux pas m'entendre. »

Draco soupira et sortit. C'était ce qu'il avait mieux à faire quand le brun était dans cet état.

Plus personnes ne fit irruption dans le compartiment du golden boy, comme si le blond avait passé le message à tout le monde de sa mauvaise humeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard Harry descendit du train salua Hagrid qui amena comme à son habitude les élèves de première années traverser le lac. Avant d'embarquer dans une carriole il flatta le sombral et monta abord. Il était une fois de plus seul.

La grande salle était bruyante, tout le monde étaient content de revoir leur amis, Harry c'était mis à l'écart de Ron et Hermione qui ne ce lâchait plus. Le brun promena son regard à table des professeurs et à son plus grand malheur il vit que Snape n'avait pas prit sa retraite. À chaque année depuis la mort de Dumbledore Harry souhaitait que Snape ait prit sa retraite parce qu'il ce demandait ce qui retenait maintenant le professeur à Poudlard. La seule personne qui avait confiance au maître de Potion c'est celui-ci même qu'il avait tué. Heureusement pour lui que Dumbledore avait laisser une lettre sur son bureau leur expliquant que Snape n'avait rien en rapport de ce qui était arrivé. Par contre Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté à pardonner à Snape mais grâce au deux blond Lucius et Draco (qui l'aurait pas deviner) il réussit quelque peu à lui donner du respect mais le maître de potion lui continuait à lui pourrir la vie.

Remus Lupin fut sans surprise le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec comme assistant Sirius black.

Les premières années semblaient exciter, ils regardaient partout, et c'est en les regardant que Harry replongea à sa première année. Il se souvenait clairement qu'ils essayaient de deviner comment ils allaient tous être répartit? Hermione leur avait tous dit les sorts qu'elle connaissait à voix haute et les avaient tous rendu nerveux à force.

Mcgonnagall c'était levée et avait dit le même discourt que l'ancien directeur annonçait à ses élèves.

Harry n'écoutait plus il était perdu dans ses pensées, alors dès que la directrice eux terminée le brun attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever et d'aller à la tour de gryffondor. Il avait demandé le mot de passe à Ginny qui était préfet en chef cette année là.

Tant pis pour lui si il se faisait remarquer, il voulait être seul ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier.

Assis à la table des professeur Severus regarda le survivant sortir de table, tous était inquiet pour lui il se renfermait sur lui –même et c'est pour cela que ce soir les enseignant et les amis du brun se réunis dans le bureau de la directrice pour parler du survivant et de sa solitude.

« Moi je dis qu'il lui manque un amant. » émit Ron.

« Il semble ne s'intéresser à personne. » Répondit Mcgonagall.

Snape ne faisait qu'écouter, ce que les autres suggérait, ils voulaient que Harry rencontre d'autre garçon et c'est pour cela que la directrice décida de faire un bal d'halloween ou Harry serait sûrement invité.

« Ont pourraient faire en sorte que Harry ait des rendez-vous ont sélectionne les mecs potentiel que Harry pourrait s'intéresser. » suggéra Hermione.

Tout le monde furent très surpris par l'idée de la gryffondor mais acceptèrent.

Fin du chapitre…. Prologue alors pour ce petit prologue qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? Un petit comm' me ferait très plaisir…

Terminée le 18 Juillet…

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventer comme fics…??

Siri : hey hey… sa à toi de lire en même temps que les autres ry'

Harry : Pfff… je vais être heureux quand même ?

Siri : Mmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : folie en cours

Résumé : Doué en légimencie, le professeur Snape s'amuse à envoyé des images bien assez explicite de scène érotique dans l'esprit d'un de ses élèves à chaque cours ce qui rend vraiment fou Harry.

SS/HP HP/SS….

Note0 : je voulais faire en premier un one shot… mais je vois que au fur et à mesure que j'écris ce chapitre je rajoute des informations qu'il devrait être plus mis en profondeur. Alors je vais faire une petite mini fics… sa faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée de fics et voilà je voulais vous la faire connaître et j'attends avec impatience ce que vous en pensez de ce début ?????

Note 1 : Désolé du retard j'avais promis la suite mardi ou mercredi passée mais j'ai fais beaucoup d'heure au travaille et je voulais relire mon chapitre et le retravailler je ne l'aimais pas… Désolé…

Note 2 : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe restant... mais je ne veux pas de bêta pour cette fics… je veux voir par moi-même ce que je vaux en écriture et j'ai besoin de vous pour me le faire savoir… alors j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience je vous adore… Mais si vous trouvez que je fais beaucoup de fautes proposez-vous peut-être que j'accepterais…

Note 3 : je construis un forum sur les maraudeur ( les maraudeurs et leur folie) en faite c'est un RPG …. Le site est dans mon profil je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser…..

Note4 : cette fics ne tient pas compte du septième tome… que je n'ai pas encore lue mais ma meilleure amie m'en a parler un peu … elle l'a lu en anglais et moi je l'attends en français vivement la fin octobre… :)

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Réponse reviews anonyme :

Little.lune : salut je te remercie beaucoup pour ta reviews… vraiment elle m'a fait super plaisir… : ) hum se serait bien si tu donnerais ton e-mail je pourrais te répondre … la suite la voilà et je te souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 1 : premier cours de potion

Harry s'était couché immédiatement quand il arriva dans la salle commune de des gryffondor il était épuisé, c'est amis ne semblait guère le remarqué. Il ce coucha en plein ventre sur son lit sans même ce déshabiller ou prendre une douche. Il n'entendit pas Ron, Neville, Dean et seamus entrer dans le dortoir il était déjà plongé dans les bras de morphée. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, malgré le fait que Voldemort soit mort il revivait souvent la guerre les morts tués par sa faute, si il n'aurait pas dû fuit au début tout c'est mort aurait été encore vivant.

Pour une fois de sa vie Harry dormit très bien, aucun cauchemar et fut très reposé. Il se leva avant les autres, il prit une douche, il mit un Jean noir et un t-shirts moulants et alla tout de suite à la grande salle ou seulement le professeur Snape était arrivé.

« Monsieur Potter est un lève tôt. » ce moqua le maître de Potion.

Harry enfermer dans ses pensés ne fit pas attention au professeur et ce dirigea vers sa table ou il n'y avait personne encore.

Snape fut très surpris du comportement du brun. Jamais le survivant ne l'aurait laissé sans une pique mais c'était ce qui venait d'arriver. Il aurait aimé avoir une réaction de la part de du golden boy, mais c'était à peine perdu. Les autres arrivèrent un peu de temps après et Harry sortit pour aller chercher son sac dans la tour des gryffondor.

Ginny lui donna son horaire et ne fut pas surpris de commencer sa journée avec le cours de Potion deux heures avec son professeur et les serpentard. Mais heureusement la haine serpentard et gryffondor était terminée depuis un bout de temps.

Le brun était le premier à arriver devant la porte de la classe de potion, et s'assit dos au mur.

« Hey!!!! Vieux est-ce que tu nous évite? » Demanda Ron en s'assit près du survivant.

« Non, c'est plutôt vous qui cherchez d'être seuls. » Répondit Harry avec tact.

Ron resta silencieux, il s'avait très bien que son ami avait raison et détestait pourtant l'admettre qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione.

« Alors vieux, ta dormis de bonne heure hier soir, t'avais pas pensez que nous aurons aimer te parler? » Demanda sérieusement Ron.

« Et vous, vous avez pas pensez que je voudrais la paix. »  
Harry était de mauvaise humeur, c'était comme cela depuis un bout de temps en faite à ce qu'il se souvienne depuis que son parrain était de retour que Harry réagissait de cette manière. Ron ce promit de faire une enquête là-dessus.

Le rouquin soupira et ce leva pour aller rejoindre les autres qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » demanda Neville de plus en plus inquiet pour son ami.

« Qu'il voulait la paix. »

Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les firent entrer.

« Très bien pour ce premier cours nous allons faire théorie pour la première heure et pratique la deuxième. Je vais faire des équipes de deux un serpentard et un gryffondor ensemble. »

Une autre surprise pour le maître de potion aucun commentaire ce fit entendre quand il avait annoncer les équipes de deux.

' Plus de haine plus de distraction pour moi' Pensa –t-il déçu.

Il commença, il parla de potion de guérison, une des plus puissantes que les septièmes années devront faire pour les testes de Aspic.

Il plaça comme à son habitude Harry avec Draco qui en fut pas très heureux, il aurait aimé faire une potion seul, parce que le brun savait que le blond allait le questionner a propos de son état sentimental et là il ne pouvait pas s'y échapper. Snape c'était assis à son bureau et observa ses élèves. La plupart d'entre eux c'étaient beaucoup améliorer en potion sauf ce pauvre Neville qui restait un empoté mais malgré cela le gryffondor semblait bon pour reconnaître les ingrédients et était bon en théorie ce qui le sauvait des « F » dans ses examens.

Tandis que ces élèves ce préparaient pour leur potion le maître s'ennuyait là à rien faire et c'est là qu'il eut l'idée.

Une idée certes bonne pour lui, mais mauvaise pour la victime et lui aurait enfin la réaction voulu de la dites victimes.

La légimencie voilà l'idée.

Vous ne savez pas ou il veut en venir n'est-ce pas? Vous allez le découvrir très, très bientôt.

Harry par hasard regarda au bureau de son professeur et eut le goût de s'enfuir à cet instant Snape le regardait avec un sourire mauvais, un sourire qui lui disait qu'il lui préparait un mauvais tour et ça Harry n'aimait pas cela.

' J'aurais dû rester coucher dans mon lit ce matin.' Pensa le gryffondor.

La dernière demi-heure de cours se passa sans rien de particulier sauf que le professeur Snape était dans la lune et n'avais pas déranger ses élèves.

Par miracle Neville Londubat ne fit pas exploser son chaudron et sa potion fut une réussite.

Quand le professeur Snape annonça la fin du cours Harry laissa Draco à grande vitesse ne prenant pas le temps de placer correctement ses feuilles de cours.

' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends?' Pensa Draco inquiet.

Le blond haussa finalement les épaules et attendit Théodor avant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le beau brun? » ce moqua Théo sachant que Draco devenait Jaloux pour un rien.

Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le cas, le blond était vraiment inquiet et si le brun tentait de faire quelques choses de dangereux pour sa vie? C'est ce qui l'empêchait de bien raisonner et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait conseil auprès de son amant.

« Je suis inquiet pour Harry, il se renferme sur lui-même. »

« Comme à dit Ron Hier soir il lui manque un amant, quelqu'un qu'il l'aime pas pour son état de héros mais lui Harry. » Expliqua Théo.

« Je sais tout cela mais c'est introuvable tout le monde… » Draco haussa les sourcils, non pas tout le monde aimait le survivant comme un héros.

« J'AI TROUVÉ QUI ! »

« J'aimerais bien savoir qui moi ? »

« Je te le dirais plus tard. » Sur ça Draco lui donna un baiser et partit.

« Je t'aime. »

Théo qui avait continué de marcher s'arrêta d'un coup.

' Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime non j'y crois pas, mais je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit je suis pas idiot cette discussion ont l'a bien eu.' Théo était très inquiet d'un coup et la scène de cela un mois lui revient en mémoire.

Flash back

Cela faisait que un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Théo n'avait jamais été autant amoureux de quelqu'un et maintenant son cœur appartenait à un beau blond.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit du dit blond et Théo l'avait dans ses bras. Il était tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêché de lui dire.

Il s'était penché au – dessus de l'oreille du blond et avait murmurer seulement que deux mots. « Je t'aime. » Le blond c'était levé d'un seul coup rouge, la respiration haletante. Le brun avait su que le blond était en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as tout un coup? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme cela? » Avait questionné Théo inquiet.

Le blond c'était assis à genou en face du brun et le regarda sérieusement.

« Je suis désolé Théo si ma réaction ta inquiéter, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te répondre d'accord je suis pas prêt, mais je veux que tu saches que tu es important pour moi. » 

Après cette scène et cette discussion ils n'en avaient plus reparler et avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Fin du flash

' Il me l'a dit mais ce n'était que parce qu'il était content d'avoir trouvé une solution au problème du survivant.' Pensa tristement Théo qui reprit son chemin.

FIN du chapitre Harry : è é

Siri : Qu'est-ce que t'a encore?

Harry : è é

Siri : pfff… j'y comprends rien moi : ( Pourquoi il m'en veut … snifou…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre??? Sa va avancé tranquillement pas vite… la suite dans une semaine : )

Bye bye kisou


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : folie en cours

Résumé : Doué en légimencie, le professeur Snape s'amuse à envoyé des images bien assez explicite de scène érotique dans l'esprit d'un de ses élèves à chaque cours ce qui rend vraiment fou Harry.

SS/HP HP/SS….

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Jk rowling

Severus : qu'est-ce que tu nous as réservé?

Black siri sifflotant avec un air innocent.

Siri : Moi rien rien… NIARK, NIARK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note0 : je voulais faire en premier un one shot… mais je vois que au fur et à mesure que j'écris ce chapitre je rajoute des informations qu'il devrait être plus mis en profondeur. Alors je vais faire une petite mini fics… sa faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée de fics et voilà je voulais vous la faire connaître et j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous pensiez de ce chapitre.

Note 1 : j'aurais besoin d'une bêta qui serait bonne en anglais aussi… je suis entraîne de traduire un one shot que j'aime bien mais puisque je suis pas bilingue bien j'ai bien peur de faire des erreurs… je viens de commencer de la traduire il n'est peut-être pas long mais je veux le faire parfait… et pour cela il faut que je prenne mon temps pour l'écrire… Merci à celle ou celui qui acceptera … Bonne lecture….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.s Vous pouvez me répondre par e-mail le mien est dans mon profil… : )

Note 2 : J'ai essayé de corrigé, je l'ais lu deux fois de suite… et j'aime même enlevé et rajouté quelques trucs… et maintenant je suis satisfaite de mon travaille. Ces a vous de me dire maintenant ce que vous en pensez?????

ATTENTION : Ceci est une fics Yaoi alors homophobes barrez-vous… Merci et aux autres bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je remercie à tous les anonymes pour leur reviews… : ) mais si vous voulez que je vous répondes ce serait bien d'avoir vos e-mail… Merci !!!!!!!!

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre deux : les premières vision érotique ou comment excité un certain élève en un cours de potion…

Draco avait courut très rapidement pour arriver à sa salle commune pour prendre une plume et un parchemin. La personne qu'il voulait contacter n'étant plus à Poudlard le blond était pourtant sure et certain qu'il aimait encore Harry.

Cher Olivier,

Tu devrais être surpris de voir arrivé une lettre de moi, mais c'est extrêmement important ce que je voudrais te dire. Cela est à propos de Harry, il se renferme sur lui-même ne parle plus à personne, et ne mange plus. J'ai pensées à toi qui pourrais certainement m'aider. J'ai une question d'abord est-ce que tu aimes toujours Harry? Je sais que c'est un peu indiscret de ma part mais il faut absolument que je le sache. Moi et ses amis s'inquiète pour lui. Ont a pensée que cela était à cause du manque d'amour dans sa vie surtout que avant et pendant la guerre il était centrer sur Voldemort et ces visions nocturne n'arrangeait en rien. Et c'est alors que j'ai tout de suite pensée à toi. ( Cela quand même pris du temps lol ) j'aimerais te demander une faveur celle de le séduire et de lui mettre du piquant dans sa vie.

Écris-moi vite j'ai besoin de la réponse dans les jours qui suivent et plus précisément avant le bal d'halloween.

Ton cher Draco

P.s tu devineras jamais j'ai dis à Théo que je l'aimais.

Draco alla tout de suite dans la volière ou il trouva son duc percher au sommet avec les chouettes.

' Est-ce qu'il a une copine.' Pensa Draco en remarquant la chouette blanche auprès de son duc.

En voyant son maître l'oiseau se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et tendis fièrement sa patte.

« Amène cette lettre à Olivier Dubois, fait qu'il la reçois le plus vite possible d'accord. »

Le duc lui fit un hochement de tête et partit par la fenêtre non sans avoir donné une bise à la chouette blanche.

' Et bien oui, il a une petite amie'

Après cette affirmation de sa part il quitta la volière ayant l'idée de rejoindre les amis de Potter pour leur dire sa révélation de ce matin.

Ils les trouva dans la bibliothèque déjà entraîne d'étudier.

' Pauvre rouquin' Ce moqua Draco.

Il devait les avertir de son idée avant qu'eux même aient trouvé un mec pour le brun.

« Granger, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour Harry. »

La brune leva subitement la tête et lui demanda qui.

« Olivier Dubois un de mes ex et il était amoureux d'Harry, quand il m'a quitté. »

« Mais ces super sa, mais seul hic dans tout cela, Dubois n'est plus à Poudlard. »

Draco fit que sourire et leur rassura que Dubois allait trouvé une solution c'est certain. Il les salua et retourna immédiatement rejoindre Théo il fallait qu'il lui parle à propos de ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a maintenant quelques heures.

' Et moi comme un con je l'ais laissé planté dans le milieu du couloir et dire qu'il fallait que je lui dises je t'aime de cette manière…Pfff.. La vie est mal faite' Pensa Draco.

Il trouva son petit ami dans le dortoir entraîne de parler avec Blaise et Pansy.

Draco se dirigea vers Théo et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il voulait lui parler.

' Ça y est il veut me quitter!' Pensa tristement Théo en suivant Draco en dehors du dortoir.

Draco l'amena dans sa chambre de préfet en chef près de la salle commune des serpentard.

« Théo, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je t'ais planté là, sans rien dire. » S'excusa Draco.

Théo hocha la tête signe qu'il le pardonnait et attendit la suite.

Draco le regardait dans les yeux et souriait.

« Je t'aime Théo. » Murmura –t-il peut sur de lui. Draco avait des doutes depuis un bout des sentiments de son petit ami mais ces doutes partirent d'un souffle quand Théo entoura coup de ses bras et qui l'embrassa en lui répondant que lui aussi l'aimait.

Quinze minutes plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Harry était resté dans la salle commune pour passer le temps, il lisait un livre de Potion ne voulant pas avoir de retenue de l'année. Le livre était plus épais sur celui « De l'histoire de Poudlard » Il énumérait toutes les potions que les septièmes années allaient apprendre et même plus.

Il lu le livre pendant une heure de temps oubliant même de mangé, il avait cours de métamorphose dans 15 minutes il courra alors à toute vitesse sachant que le cours était maintenant dans cinq minutes et la classe était à l'autre bout de la salle commune il arriva alors juste a temps.

La journée se termina sans incident, au dîner Harry n'alla pas à la grande salle mais dans les cuisines ou il se fit prendre par son prof de Potion.

« Potter qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

« Professeur ici c'est une cuisine alors j'y viens pour manger » Répliqua Harry.

' Enfin une réaction'

« 20 Points en moins pour gryffondor pour avoir répondu à un professeur de manière impolie. » Cracha Snape.

Harry ne lui lança pas de regard noir mais demanda à Dobby de lui préparer son plat préféré. Pizza et Poutine ce qui ne servait pas dans la grande salle.

' Pizza et Poutine, Qu'est-ce que c'est?' Ce demanda Severus.

« C'est Moldu Professeur. » Répondit Harry à sa question muette.

Severus grogna et partit quand il eut enfin son plat.

Harry soupira amena sont plat dans la salle commune vide encore. Le survivant mangea tranquillement pensant à sa vie morne, il avait crue qu'après la guerre il vivrait sa vie pleinement mais ce fut une erreur de sa part. Rien, rien ne lui donnait le goût de vivre. Son plat était amer quand il mangeait, l'amour était triste pour lui, et la joie le mettait en colère il en était plus capable de vivre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ce leva de très bonne heure, il en avait prit l'habitude depuis un temps et alla à la grande salle.

Il prit des œufs des petites saucisses et du bacon avant d'aller chercher son sac. Ce matin il avait défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur fut surpris de le voir dix minutes avant le début des classes.

« Harry, c'est bien que tu sois là, j'ai à te parler. »

« De quoi Remus ? »

Le loup-garou soupira, il savait que cette discussion allait être dur mais il devait le faire.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demanda Remus

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez professeur? »

' ça y est il revient au professeur' Pensa tristement Remus mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait touché quelques chose de sensible.

« Tu te renferme sur toi-même, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi? La guerre est maintenant terminée tu devrais vivre non? »

« Vivre, mais j'ai tué Remus, je suis un meurtrier et je suis accueillis en héros, je comprends pas. »

Visiblement Harry semblait perdu, il ne trouvait pas cela logique qu'il ne soit pas enfermé à Azkaban pour son meurtre prémédité.

Le loup-garou ne savait que répondre à ça, bien qu'il s'attendait que son neveu lui réponde cette réponse, mais il ne s'était pas préparé, c'était plutôt du domaine d'Albus de répondre à ces questions.

L'après midi passa tranquillement, Harry avait mit cette conversation de son deuxième parrain dans une petite boîte et alla nerveusement à son cours de potion. Il appréhendait ce cours depuis qu'il avait vue le premier jour de classe le sourire sadique de son professeur de Potion. Il avait fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar que lui et son professeur était seul dans une classe et il devait nettoyer tous les bocaux gluants et les chaudrons sales depuis des années. Mais il ignorait que c'était beaucoup mieux ce que lui réservait son professeur. Le cours sembla normale la première heure, et les premiers 15 minutes de la deuxième heures, mais tout cela changea quand des images érotiques apparut dans son esprit.

En premier il ne voyait pas beaucoup ce que faisaient ses deux personnes sans visage mais l'image vient progressivement claire.

Il avait le souffle coupé, comment ces images étaient venues dans son esprit? Il avait deux hommes, un plus âgé que l'autre et tout les deux les cheveux noirs. Dans la chambre où ils étaient, elle était d'un romantisme telle comme ils les aimaient, elle était de couleur vert et d'un rouge sombre. Les couvertures étaient en soies, le petit brun sentait très bien la douceur de ses merveilleux draps sur sa peau. Harry aimait tout ce qui était doux, et quand ceux-ci ce frottait à son corps il était excité. Harry voulu voir qui était l'homme mais celui-ci ne voulait pas ce montrer son visage restait flou. Harry eut aussi la surprise qu'il pouvait tout ressentir ce que l'homme lui faisait. Il sentit les lèvres douces de son compagnon, ces mains qui taquinaient ces tétons déjà légèrement dresser à cause de son excitation. Le plus âgés traça avec sa langue la ligne de poils jusqu'au dessus du boxer que le brun lui avait laissé au plus jeune avant de le retirer. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nues et Harry sentait enfin la peau de son compagnon.

' Bientôt amant, j'y comprends rien moi à ces visions délicieuse et dire que je suis entraîne de prendre mon pieds dans la salle de classe de potion. Pfff.. Ces marrants.' Il ne pu en penser plus puisque le plus âgé avait prit son sexe en bouche et commençait des va et vient de plus en plus rapidement.

Harry tremblait légèrement espérant en son fort intérieur que personne ne verrait son excitation.

Sans demander la permission il se leva à toute vitesse pour se ruer hors de la classe.

Severus assis à son bureau avait lui aussi un drôle d'air mais ce recomposa son air froid et annonça qu'il devait faire quelques choses. Il leur dit qu'il allait revenir dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Il allait dans son appartement pour continuer son œuvre.

Même de loin il pouvait projeté des images dans l'esprit du brun et maintenant le plus âgé qui vous avez maintenant deviné était severus commença à préparer le brun doucement et entra en lui. Severus était haletant, il alla dans sa chambre et défi sa robe pour avoir plus accès à ce qu'il voulait.

Il ce caressa ces tétons déjà dressé, et glissa sa main sur son ventre pour enfin atteindre son sexe dur et dresser.

Il fit quelques doux va et vient et alla plus vite pour enfin jouir. Dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde Harry jouit au même moment.

Severus se lava et sortit de son appartement pour retourner à sa classe.

' Ce n'était que le début Potter' Pensa ironiquement Severus moins tendu que le début des classes il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou mais aussi en baver puisqu'il sentait tout lui aussi.

Fin du chapitre je suis super fier de ce chapitre… six page word, C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fais de cette fics en ce moment je suis fière…lol j'ai eu en deux jours beaucoup d'inspiration… au début j'ignorais ce que cela allait donné mais voilà je l'aime bien et j'espère que cela est de même pour vous mes chers lecteurs ou lectrices… :)


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Folie en cours

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est Jk Rowling

Audemort : sa aurait été plus facile de te répondre par e-mail mais je te réponds ici… ce serait bien que si tu me reviews encore je te répondes par e-mail comme sa j'aurais pas de problème avec le site… ont n'est pas supposer de répondre au reviews dans les chapitres… :)…. Voilà oui je sais, comment riri peut –il connaître la Pizza et la poutine?… j'avais le goût de mettre sa… c'est tout lol faut pas m'en vouloir pour sa lol…. La suite la voilà … en espérant que ce chapitre te plait … bye bye bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!...

Note : Désolé du retard… réellement je sais pas si je le suis ou pas…lol… j'ai pas de notion du temps pour les fics.. LOL… en tout cas au moins la suite elle est là… j'ai été me faire tatouer … alors ceux qui veulent voir mon tatou aller sur mon blog …(J'ai pas réussis à mettre les photos : ( mais je vais essayé au courant de la semaine et vous irez voir je veux avoir vos commentaire : ) je peux vous dire que si vous ne supporter pas le mal alors pensez-y avant d'aller vous faire tatouer … mon amie elle a été avant moi mais je voulais savoir par moi-même si sa faisait mal et sa fait mal… J'en ai crié LOL… Je vous laisse à votre lecture!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture!!!!! Tout le monde…

Chapitre trois : Une retenue bien mouvementée.

Harry était assis sur une toilette, reprenant sa respiration encore haletante, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter la classe comme cela mais maintenant c'était trop tard et le brun sentait venir une retenue bientôt.

Il sortit des toilettes quand une légère sonnerie ce fit entendre. Il arriva légèrement en retard dans son cours de sortilège et fut content que ces deux amis lui aient gardé une place près d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de quitté la classe comme cela, tu as eu une retenue? » Demanda Ron.

« Comment ça, j'ai même pas vue Snape. » Répondit Harry

« Ah ! Bon pourtant il est bien sortit de la classe. » Dit Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et ce dit que Snape ne l'avait pas trouvé ce qui était une chance pour lui.

Le cours du professeur flitwick ce passa calmement, aucune des visions de son cours de potion ne vinrent le déranger.

' Les visions viennent peut-être du côté des serpentard? Mais c'est un homme que je vois et non un ado… ô O ????' Ces questions trottèrent dans son esprit pendant toute la durée du cours qui finalement ce termina et ils purent enfin aller dîner.

Hermione qui c'était décidé de demander à Harry ce qui c'était réellement passé le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur ou celui-ci ce dirigea vers le lac à la place de la grande salle. Ron avait suivit dean et seamus qui parlaient de sport et qui ce chamaillais de quelle sport sorcier ou moldu étaient plus intéressant ainsi qu'amusant.

Hermione rejoignis Harry et s'assit auprès de lui.

Il la regarda pendant un moment voulant savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

La brunette prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ta prit de sortir de la classe comme ça ? »

Le brun soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Aller tu sais que tu peux tout me dire? »

« Oui je sais Hermione mais j'avais qu'une envie pressante et je savais que Snape allait dire non alors je suis sortit. » (Harry méchant menteur.)

Hermione fit de le croire et alla à la grande salle rejoindre Ron.

Harry la suivit quelques secondes plus tard mais il eut la male chance de rencontrer son professeur de potion qui rentrait dans la grande salle en même temps que lui.

« Potter retenue ce soir 20Hrs. »

« Oui professeur. »

Il s'y attendait à avoir cette retenue et alla rejoindre ces camarades de maison la tête encore pleine de questions.

20 hrs arriva trop rapidement au goût d'Harry qui pour aucune raison sentait son cœur s'emballer.

' Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme.'

En descendant dans le grand hall il fut surpris de voir sa directrice avec olivier Dubois un ancien camarade de classe d'un an plus vieux que lui.

« Ah monsieur Potter, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Monsieur Dubois vint aider madame bibine, il serait son assistant pour cette année et devenir sûrement le prochain professeur. »

Harry sourit et salua Olivier content de le revoir. Il s'excusa leur disant que le professeur Snape lui avait donné une retenue et qu'il était en retard de cinq minutes déjà lui qui voulait arriver avant l'heure c'était raté.

Il cogna et entendit un léger 'Entrez'.

« Excusez-moi de mon retard Monsieur c'était pas prévu. »

« Très bien entrez et assoyez-vous. »

Harry s'exécuta sans mot dire et attendit que son prof ait terminée de corriger sa dernière copie remplie d'encre rouge.

' Sûrement nos copies.' Pensa Harry. Snape déposa enfin sa plume et ramassa ces parchemins pour les placer au coin de son bureau et il se leva pour ce mettre en face du gryffondor.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai su par la directrice que vous vouliez devenir Auror, mais votre talent en potion est médiocre ce qui ne va pas vous aider dans vos examens et pour réussir à aller dans la faculté d'Auror. Alors je me suis proposé de vous aider dans cette voie. »

Harry était carrément surpris, qu'est-ce que cela donnera de plus au directeur de serpentard de l'aider?

Mais Harry garda sa question pour lui trop content que son prof l'aide pour les potions.

« Très bien monsieur Potter, je vais vous parler d'horaire à respecter en essayant de ne pas trop empiéter sur vos entraînement de quidditch. »

« Merci monsieur. »

« Le lundi soir une heure de théorie et une heure de pratique. Mercredi soir une heure de pratique Potion et le vendredi soir je veux vous apprendre quelques choses de nouveau qui pourraient vous aider. »

Harry hausa les sourcils curieux de savoir ce que son prof pourraient lui apprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre d'autre monsieur? » Demanda Harry

Severus fit dans sa tête évidement un sourire sadique.

« La légimencies Monsieur Potter, et l'occlumencie puisque vous êtes toujours incapable de fermer votre esprit et que la légimencie est toujours mieux que le véritasérum pour savoir la vérité. »

Harry était tétanisé, il avait horreur de ses deux matières mais si cela était utile pour son avenir alors il le ferait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute façon ?

« D'accord je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide… est-ce que l'on commence aujourd'hui ou c'est vraiment une retenue? »

« C'est une retenue monsieur Potter, alors je veux que vous rangiez mes potions en groupe des plus dangereuse au moins dangereuse et que vous les indiquer avec noir : très dangereuse, rouge : moins dangereuse, bleu : Peu dangereuse et jaune : pas dangereuse et dans chaque groupe je veux que vous les placiez en ordre alphabétique vous avez une heure pour le faire. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'étala à la tâche.

Tout ce passait bien, c'était très tranquille jusqu'une demi heure plus tard les même images que dans celle du cours de potion apparurent dans son esprit. Mais les deux hommes n'étaient plus dans la même pièce, tout était différent, Harry reconnu le parc de poudlard et le lac tout près d'eux. Ils étaient tous les deux en dessous d'un arbre un saule pleureur qu'il avait près du lac et ils étaient étendu sur une douce couverture nu. Le soleil ce couchait et ils le regardaient lui dans les bras du plus vieux. Harry ce sentait bien, il ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien, il ce tourna pour être face à face avec l'homme mais encore une fois il ne voyait pas son visage et il se recoucha sur le torse de l'inconnu.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? » Murmura l'homme.

« Oui. »

' Je suis pas gay, pourtant, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?' Pensa confus le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Harry continua tout de même son travaille, même si les images filaient dans son esprit il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Maintenant dans son esprit le soleil était couché, Harry sans pouvoir ce contrôler et s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ce vit en train de coucher l'homme sur la couverture et de le lécher le torse. Mordilla ses tétons déjà dresser et laissa une coulisse de bave sur la ligne de poils. La langue dans le nombril il le lécha et mima l'acte sexuel pour ensuite sentir le membre de son inconnu ce dresser contre son torse. L'homme gémis quand il souffla sur le sexe dresser. Dans la réalité Harry était face avec l'armoire voulant cacher son excitation à son professeur et aussi voulant étouffés ses gémissements.

Et quand il prit en bouche le membre gonfler de plaisir l'homme cria sa libération, il ne jouit pourtant que quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme prit le plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement passionnément et ils reprirent leur souffle. L'inconnu dessina le contour de la mâchoire du brun et donna des baisers dans son coup.

Ensuite le coucha sur la couverture et leva les deux jambes de son amant pour les déposer sur ses épaules et lui présenta ses doigts à sa bouche. Harry lécha les trois doigts et les induis de salive pour facilité l'entrer.

Du côté de severus assis à son bureau il ne lâchait pas son étudiant des yeux malgré que lui aussi son visage était aussi rouge et ses lèvres fermer pour empêcher un crie ou un gémissement de passer sa bouche.

' Merde mais qu'elle idée idiote, et moi aussi je souffre là. Mais là ces sur que je vois qu'il réagis et il a l'air d'apprécier.' Pensa Snape.

S'en était trop pour lui alors il avertit Potter qu'il devait s'absenter un moment et il sortit de la classe alla à son appartement.

Harry fut soulagé aussi donc il décida de faire en sorte que son érection ne parait plus.

' Il va le faire dans ma classe' Pensa Severus ce qui l'excita encore plus.

' Merde, Merde, Merde.'

Il ne prit pas le temps cette fois-ci d'aller à sa chambre il s'assit sur le fauteuil après c'être déshabillé.

Harry était déjà nu, il s'était mis à son aise et c'était assis sur la chaise de son professeur.

' Tant pis pour lui' Pensa Harry.

Il ne prit pas le temps à ce caresser ces sensations étaient déjà aiguisé et le gryffondor se sentait déjà à bout.

Il fit quelques va et vient et jouit avec encore les images du plus vieux en train de jouir.

' Mais merde qui pourrait être cet homme ?'

Quand Snape revint Harry avait déjà terminée de ranger ses potions et Snape lui permit donc de partir.

' Il faudrait que je refais un plan pour mon idée splendide.' Il soupira intérieurement et retourna à son appartement avec en tête de refaire son plan de ' Faire réagir le survivant' Qui semblait pourtant très bien fonctionné mais pas seulement pour le gryffondor.

' Sur moi aussi, et j'ai même peur que cela aille trop loin, heureusement pour moi je sais pas du tout comme est le corps de cet abruti et que j'ai dû l'inventé.'

Sur cette pensé il prit une douche et ce coucha avec en tête un tout autre plan qui le ferait moins souffrir selon lui.

Note : Je suis vraiment désolé mais croyant être en retard pour ma fics je ne la relis pas … mais je crois que j'ai fais très attention au faute… c'est a vous de me le dire… j'ai eus aussi une poussé d'inspiration pour ce chapitre… et voilà Olivier entre en scène dans le prochain chapitre… comment va réagir Harry, surtout qu'avec ces images que Snape lui envoie il va avoir les hormones à vif… LOL …

La suite je sais pas quand je vais la mettre je recommence à travailler Mardi … et j'ai beaucoup d'heure 38 Heures.En tous cas… j'ai besoin de reviews pour m'encourager …

À la prochaine


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Folie en cours

Note : voilà j'ai décidé de commence vite le chapitre quatre… pour ne pas être en retard… bonne lecture

Reviews anonyme :

**NEPHERIA**: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews : ) voici la suite … bonne lecture!!!!

**Nekochan Miharu** :je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimée… : ) ta reviews ma fait très plaisir… bye bye kisou

Note 2 : J'ai remarqué que je fais presque un lemon par chapitre sa doit vous faire plaisir LOL… Mais croyez moi se ne serait pas toujours dans chaque chapitre enfin j'espère LOL…

Oh et pour mes one shot pervers je suis en train de faire un autre mais j'ai fais que le début…

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!

Chapitre quatre : Cours de vol

Le cours de vol de Bibine n'était pour les septièmes années (sauf pour Hermione selon elle c'était une perte de temps) un cours pour s'amuser. Mais pour le premier cours de vol de l'année ses amis furent heureux de voir le sauveur du monde sorcier aller à son cours avec un sourire.

Enfin il allait voler, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps pour son sport favori et cela le rendait heureux comme pas possible. Il savait qu'au début qu'il n'était pas très gentil avec ses amis et il savait clairement que cela allait continuer ainsi mais il n'y pouvait rien. Leur couple et tout leur m'amour qu'ils faisaient devant lui le rendait malade. ' Il pourrait me respecter quand même' Pensa rageusement Harry qui regardait Ron embrasser Hermione. ' Mais attends pourquoi regarder Weasley et pas Hermione' Cette pensée lui fit peur. 'Je ne voudrais pas avoir des vues sur mon meilleur ami'

' Tes certains qu'il soit encore ton ami?'

' Tes qui toi?'

Harry entendit un petit ricanement.

' Mais quelqu'un ce moque de moi'

' Tu te moque de toi-même idiot'

' Je redemande tes qui?'

' Ta conscience, on peut pas dire que les gryffys sont les plus intelligent et les plus vif d'esprit.'

Harry était plus que choquer alors ce qui descendit son moral au plus bas.

' Une conscience peut m'insulter?' Ce demanda Harry

' Tu t'insulte toi-même'

Vexer il essaya d'ignorer la petite voix qui n'arrêtait pas de chanter : les oiseaux chantent, la vie est belle...pour aucune raison valable et qui l'énervait au tout haut point.

Il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que ces amis soient en couple (Même si il était heureux pour eux. siri : Ben ouais tiens pff…) il aurait aimé que lui aussi ait quelqu'un a aimer.

' Ça y est je vais encore déprimé, aller pense que tu vas voler dans peu de temps.'

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous présente Olivier Dubois ancien capitaine et gardiens de but dans la maison des gryffondor. »

Toutes les filles gloussèrent, et se pavanèrent devant lui.

Mais sans savoir que le brun regardait un élève en particulier.

' Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de loi empêchant un assistant d'être avec un élève' Pensa avec soulagement Dubois.

« Il va être mon assistant pour cette année et va devenir peut-être votre prochain professeur.

Le cours se passa a merveille, Dubois essaya tout de même de s'approcher de Harry mais cela était tout bonnement impossible puisque toutes les filles savaient passer le mot pour l'occuper.

À la fin du cours c'était à peine si il avait adressé la parole au beau brun et en était très déprimé. ( Siri : Voilà un autre qui déprime.)

Harry suivit ses camarades de classe à la douche et puisque c'était son dernier cours de la journée il décida de se prélasser et de relaxer pendant quelques minutes de plus. C'est là que les images commencèrent à apparaître.

« Mais merde il ne va pas me lâcher celui-là, je peux pas être tranquille deux minutes. » Pensa tout haut Harry.

« Tu parles tout seul Harry? » Le brun sursauta et vit Dubois dans les vestiaires.

' MERDEUUUUHHHH, il est ici au mauvais moment.' Harry voyait clairement les images et son sexe commençait à durcir.

« Harry ça va ? » Dit Dubois inquiet tout ton pâle de la peau du gryffon.

« Mouais. » Harry espérait que Dubois ne voie pas son gros problème mais c'était à peine perdu, il soupira et retient qu'un peu un gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Je te fais tant d'effet? »

' Qu'est-ce que je lui dis c'est pas lui pourtant dans mon esprit' Pensa Harry mais il fallait qu'il règle son problème son sexe lui faisait horriblement souffrir il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se caresser et de gémir.

« Attends Harry je vais t'arranger cela. »

Severus était près des vestiaires, et envoyait ces images pour une petite dernière fois, il avait décidé de faire autre chose, autre chose qui ne le ferait pas souffrir aussi et qui ne ferait pas changer ces propres sentiments envers ce gamin pourri gâté.

' Severus, tu sais très bien que le gamin n'a pas vécu comme un prince avec ces satané moldu'

' Tes qui toi d'abord?'

' Ta conscience, mais sa pas d'importance, c'est qu'il faut immédiatement que tu arrêtes de le traiter comme si il était un monstre, comme ces moldus l'ont fais!'

' T'a fini oui, de me faire la moral!' Pensa amèrement Severus.

Après avoir jouit Severus retourna à poudlard. Des images pleins la tête d'un petit Harry en train de se caresser et de… ' Severus calme toi'

Mais c'était tout autre chose que Harry faisait, Olivier n'avait pas perdu de temps, avant d'aller rejoindre Harry, il avait enlevé son t-shirt, son pantalon et sous-vêtement.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?'

« Dubois? »

« Mmmm!!! Oui Harry! » Murmura sensuellement Olivier.

Ne laissa pas le temps à l'assistant professeur de l'approcher il ferma les douches d'un coup de baguette et couru jusqu'à sa case pour pouvoir ce sécher tranquillement au plus vite et de s'habiller. Il sortit rapidement sans avoir laisser le temps à Olivier de le toucher et quand il couru il fonça dans …

« Potter mais regarder ou vous aller! »

Harry avait le souffle cours, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés et Severus se sentit rougir comme jamais il n'avait rougis.

« Excusez-moi professeur » Il s'était excusé et repartit à la course quand il vit qu'Olivier était sortit des vestiaires.

Rogue qui le remarqua fut très surprit mais l'état de Harry et celui de Olivier Dubois encore pire que Potter.

'Il faut que j'aille voir Mcgonagall!' Pensa Snape après de continuer son chemin vers le l'ancien bureau du directeur.

La directrice parlait avec le portrait de l'ancien directeur.

« Minervra il faut que je vous parle de quelques choses d'important » Commença Severus sans même laisser de temps à Minervra de parler.

« Quoi donc severus? »

« C'est Olivier. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Rogue? »

« J'ai vue lui et Potter sortir des vestiaires, Potter était secouer enfin sa figure était rouge et ses lèvres gonflés. Olivier était sortit des vestiaires tout débrailler. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous inscinué qu'ils ont fait Severus? »

Albus était très curieux.

Severus soupira. « Albus, m'a description de leur état quand ils ont sortit des vestiaires ne vous a pas donner d'idée? »

Severus fut ravi de voir sur le visage d'Albus autre chose que de l'amusement, en ce moment il avait un air dégoûté au plus au point.

« Minervra tu ne vas pas quand même pas laisser Monsieur Dubois abuser de vos élèves? »

« Bien sûr que non Albus. »

« Je ne veux pas de cela. » Rétorqua Albus mécontent.

« Albus j'ignorais que vous avez des préjugés contre… » Commença à dire Severus.

« Non, Non je n'ais pas de préjuger mais Olivier est responsable des élèves, qu'ils soient célèbre ou non et je ne tolère pas ce qu'il a fait. » Expliqua Albus.

« Très bien. » 'Merde, alors il ne tolérait beaucoup moins moi avec Potter. HEIN? Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, moi et Potter? Je suis malade!'

« Très bien Severus, je vais parler avec Olivier et je vais lui dire que si il veut garder son job qu'il devrait bien ce comporter devant les élèves ainsi que les respecter. »

Severus sortit après avoir saluer son ancien directeur et Minervra. Il croyait qu'il aurait été très content de ce qu'il a fait mais ce qu'il avait pensée à l'instant être en couple avec Potter le rendait complètement malade.

Fin du chapitre… il aurait pu être plus long mais je suis en manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre l'autre va être beaucoup mieux… : ) sa avance tranquillement pas vite… : ) reviews please… bye bye kisou


	6. Chapter 5

Titre : Folie en cours

Résumé : Doué en légimencie, le professeur Snape s'amuse à envoyé des images bien assez explicite de scène érotique dans l'esprit d'un de ses élèves à chaque cours ce qui rend vraiment fou Harry. Hpss

Note : Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu la fics co écrite avec Mambanoir Impardonnable ??? et bien bonne nouvelle… j'ai décidé de faire une petite suite… je pensais faire qu'un one shot mais j'ai décidé de faire une autre mini fics… environ de cinq à 11 chapitres… :)

Je voulais juste vous le dire… : ) je l'ai commencé cette semaine mais je n'ai que fait un début de chapitre… je vais essayé de faire au moins cinq chapitres avant d'updater… Merci….

NOTE2 : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉde mon retard… j'ai une excuse j'ai beaucoup travailler et j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'imagination alors j'ai pris mon temps et à chaque fois que j'avais une idée j'écrivais… désolé encore… mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling… Snif…

Bonne lecture tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre cinq

Le professeur Mcgonagall l'avait convié à son bureau, il se demandait pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour être appelé au bureau directorial?

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il vit la directrice assise et qui lisait des documents.

« Bonjour monsieur Dubois. » 

« Bonjour Madame la directrice, que puis-je faire pour vous? » Demanda Olivier.

Minervra déposa sa plume et s'assit confortablement en soupirant.

« Monsieur Dubois, Monsieur Snape m'a fait un rapport sur vous. » Commença la directrice.

« Quel genre de rapport? » 

« Il semblerait qu'il vous ait vu vous et monsieur Potter sortir du vestiaire habillé de façon assez choquante. » Expliqua Minervra.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de loi qui interdirait une relation d'un assistant et d'un élève. »

« C'est vrai Dubois qu'il n'y est aucune loi, mais une loi dit clairement avoir le respect pour les élèves. » Albus c'était mêlé de l'affaire.

« Du respect? Snape n'a jamais eu de respect pour personne, vous ne l'avait pas vu en classe, il est tout le temps en train de crier sur les élèves. » Ce défendit Olivier.

« Monsieur Dubois, je ne tolérait pas une autre situation de ce genre, je vous donne une dernière chance et à la moindre situation vous êtes banni. »

Olivier sortit du bureau directorial furieux et très gêné. Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié et il avait l'intention d'aller voir le professeur Snape pour aller lui dire ça façon de penser. Mais jamais il n'avait pu y aller un groupe de jeune adolescente de son cours du matin l'avait accosté et n'arrêtait pas de faire des avances.

La fin de semaine ce passa sans d'autre incident, Harry fut heureux d'être tranquille et d'être exempté de ces images explicites qui le rendait dingue.

C'était Lundi et son premier cours de la journée était défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin. (1)

Ils entrèrent et virent que le professeur n'était pas seul il était avec une femme très belle, de long cheveux blond descendait en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair et son sourire magnifique.

' Pourquoi faut que j'aime les hommes' soupira Harry.

Idiot, tu peux être bi

' Ah oui ! C'est vrai' les adolescents sont bien compliqué c'est que pensée la petite conscience du survivant pensait, elle était vraiment déprimé de voir la façon que Harry ce comportait.

Hermione était vraiment en colère Ron était subjugué par la beauté de la femme et ne faisait plus attention à elle.

« Ron. » Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais sans réponse du rouquin qui bavait à côté d'elle.

' Il pourrait au moins être discret' Pensa furieusement Hermione. Elle allait lui faire sa fête après le cours c'était certain.

Remus parlait, parlait et parlait. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus enfin ne l'écoutait pas… la créature, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle était une vampire lui faisait du charme et il était attirer vers elle.

Le cours fut terminé sans que Remus ne se rendre compte que sa créature avait déconcentrés ces élèves et qu'ils n'avaient rien appris. Harry resta après le cours, il voulait parler à Remus, Pas de la belle créature mais de son problème d'image explicite et quand ils furent enfin seul il fit tout pour que personne ne les entende malgré que la femme fût toujours là.

« Remus, il faut que je te parle de quelques choses de très important. »

« Oui Harry, quoi donc? »

Il lui expliqua et quand il termina Remus était plié en deux en train de ce foutre de lui.

« Remus. » Appela Harry. « REMUS » Cria Harry.

« Oui. » Souffla Remus « Désoler Harry, mais c'est tellement drôle. » Remus reprit son souffle et entendit pour ce calmer.

« Cela devrait être quelqu'un de très bon en légimencie, et le seul que je connais qui est présent dans l'école est Snape. » Avoua Remus.

« SNAPE, NON MAIS TES MALADE, PAS CE VIEUX CROÛTONT. »

Remus avait les yeux grand ouverts et semblait horrifié par le langage horrible de sont filleule mais c'était pour autre chose.

« Merci Monsieur Potter. »

Harry se retourna vivement et vu avec horreur son professeur de potion le regarder avec des yeux noirs.

' Oh, non'

« Je… »

« Ne gaspillé pas votre salive monsieur Potter et j'enlève 30 points pour avoir insulté un professeur. »

Le cœur d'harry battait la chamade, il était effrayant Snape quand il le voulait et en même temps Harry ce sentait idiot.

' Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je dise cela'

Tu pensais pas qu'il serait venu alors ce n'est pas complètement ta faute.

'Merci'

Mais tu es quand même dans la merde, niark niark

Harry soupira et attendit la sentence.

« Je suis désolé professeur c'était à cause de ce que a dit Remus. »

« À oui, qu'est-ce qu'à dit Monsieur Lupin? »

« Rien de ce qui te regarde Severus »

Regards noirs de la part des deux hommes, Harry ce sentit tout petit entre eux et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

« Monsieur Potter je venais vous dire que votre cours commencera à huit heure précise et pas une minutes de plus. »

« Très bien Monsieur »

' Vaut mieux pas le froisser encore plus' Pensa Harry.

Le soir arriva à grande vitesse, Harry ce prépara rapidement une demi heure d'avance et arriva cinq minutes avant huit heure. Il était très content de lui, mais sa bonne humeur fut détruite quand il vit que son professeur n'avait pas oublié la scène de ce matin.

« Assoyez vous Monsieur Potter, nous allons commencer par la théorie. » Snape ce leva et ce dirigea vers le tableau ou sa fine écriture apparut. Un nouveau sujet, aucun rapport à ce qu'il étudiait dans son cours de potion en ce moment même mais un sujet qu'il allait sûrement apprendre un peu plus tard dans l'année.

En gros titre : La télépathie

« Dans le deuxième trimestre un de nos thème que nous allions étudier serait la télépathie. Prenez des notes Monsieurs Potter, cela pourra vous aider. Alors la télépathie a de nombreuse forme, normal celle avec légimencie, celle avec la potion que vous alliez voir et celle avec la magie ancienne qui est beaucoup plus compliqué. ( 2)

« D'accord j'ai une question, est-ce qu'un légimencie pourrait envoyé des images intense et qu'on pourrait tout sentir les sensations? » Demanda Harry gêner.

Snape fut heureux de savoir contrôler toute forme d'émotions, si non il était sûr qu'il aurait été rouge et ne voudrait pas perdre son autorité.

« Oui, quelqu'un pourrait vous envoyé des images tellement intense que vous pourriez sentir tout, et même l'envoyeur le sentirait. » Expliqua Snape. « Bon vous avez d'autre question? » Harry secoua la tête. « Alors je vais continuer…. La télépathie est une art très dangereux …..

Snape avait expliqué pendant une heure ce que c'était la télépathie et quand ils l'utilisait ainsi que pourquoi elle serait importante pendant ses missions d'Auror.

La deuxième heure arriver il fit la potion et pour la première fois il l'a réussis sans faire aucune erreur majeur.

« Bien, nous allons la tester, Monsieur Potter, et j'aimerais qu'après vous me feriez un rouleau de parchemin avec sujet la télépathie, je veux que vous nous parliez de ces effets ainsi que ces composants. »

« D'accord. » Harry prit une louche et en mis dans une éprouvette. Il but le contenant et regarda son professeur.

' Professeur vous m'entendez?' Pensa Harry ce concentra sur Snape.

' Parfaitement Potter… Bravo vous avez réussis cette potion à merveille. Je vous félicite, maintenant la potion va réagir pendant trois jours donc svp… n'essayez pas de lire dans mes pensés tout le temps…' 

' La même chose pour vous professeur.'

Snape lui dit alors qu'il pouvait s'en aller et Harry retourna à son dortoir de bonne humeur.

Fin du chapitre… Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??? Il était légé celui-là… désolé encore du retard… mais au moins il est là … j'ai quatre jours de congés à partir de demain cinq heure ( Heure Canadienne) Lol… Alors je vais essayé d'écrire le chapitre six.. Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews bye bye JE VOUS AIME …. Lol

(1) J'ai la flemme d'aller lire le premier chapitre je me souviens plus du tout qui j'avais mis comme prof dfcm sorry si ce n'est plus la même personne …lol…j'ai un blanc de mémoire s'a m'arrive très souvent cette semaine je trouve j'ai peur MAMANLOL…. En faite je crois que j'ai pas fait d'erreur sur la personne de Remus rassurer moi lol…

Reviews please…

(2) J'invente tout cela…lol…


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : folie en cours

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling…

Note : Aucun spoiler du tome 7 … parce que tout simplement j'ai pas lu livre encore lol….

Chapitre six : Harry et les pensée de Snape… ou comment Harry se met dans la merde…???? Lol

Il avait fallu que Snape le fasse boire cette potion. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait une curiosité tel qu'il ne pouvait la contrôler et même si il le faisait de toute ses forces.

Il était dans son dortoir assis sur son lit en train d'étudier son cours de métamorphose il avait un quiz le lendemain sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début et devait étudier.

Hermione et Ron était dans la salle commune en train d'étudier ensemble et ne l'avait pas inviter pensant qu'il ne l'accepterait pas.

Il poussa un soupire d'agacement, cela faisait une heure qu'il étudiait alors il sortit du dortoir et alla dans la salle commune ou il ne trouva personne. Même Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

Il haussa les épaules et décida de s'asseoir devant le feu pour ce réchauffé. L'été avait fait place à l'automne et Harry n'avait pas le goût de sortir ainsi d'affronter ses camarades de classe qui lui poserait sans cesse des questions. Ces pensés se dirigèrent tous faire son professeur de potion, il ce demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même et c'est sans même faire trop attention son esprit ce détacha de lui-même et vagabonda à travers sa mémoire elle-même par contre il fut surprit de voir un fils de magie d'une différente couleur que les autres, elle était légèrement vert et argent tandis que les tiennes étaient d'une couleur rouge, orange et noir.

' Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce fils magique' Pensa le gryffondor intrigué et curieux son esprit suivit le fils et le brun fut extirper de son corps comme si il était en transe.

Il voyagea à travers poudlard, il vit ces ami (e) s dans le grand hall mais ne s'arrêta pas là il continua son chemin tout droit vers les cachots.

'Snape, Je vais vers les pensés de Snape' Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant il devait continuer.

Cinq minutes avant.

Le professeur Snape était étendu dans son lit et pensa à ce qui c'était passé le soir même, quand il ressentit une présence dans son appartement. Il se leva prestament de son lit et accouru pour voir qui était l'intrus qui le dérangeait à cet heure là. ( Il n'est pas du tout huit passée encore lol)

« Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Severus curieux.

« Je voulais rendre visite à mon vieil ami. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, à chaque fois que Lucius venait le voir il avait toujours quelques choses à demander mais cela était pendant la guerre et maintenant qu'elle était terminée il penserait qu'il en serait tout autrement.

« Alors Lucius, la vrai raison c'est quoi? »

Le blond soupira d'agacement.

« J'aurais jamais cru que tu penserais cela de moi, venir à chaque fois pour une raison. Je voulais seulement te voir et je m'ennuyais chez moi seul. »

Lucius c'était approché de Severus sensuellement et c'est à ce moment là que Harry rentra doucement dans l'esprit de Severus sans ce faire miraculeusement repérer.

Il voyait par les yeux de Severus que Lucius s'approchait de plus en plus près du brun.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs porte, il s'en approcha d'une ou il était écrit horreur et décida de s'en éloignée. Une porte était marqué Maraudeur salaud il serait tentant d'y aller Harry et sa curiosité maladive.

Il était en train de s'approcher de la porte de plus en plus.

' POTTER, QUE JE VOUS VOIS À Y ENTRER.' Harry sursauta et vit que Lucius n'avait pas venu à bout de s'approcher de Severus. Il ressentit une certaine joie et du soulagement à cette pensée. Harry frissonna à cette pensée et voulu sortir de celle de son prof mais ne trouva aucun moyen de partir.

' Je suis prisonnier' il était en train de paniqué.

Snape ne semblait pas vouloir s'occuper de lui pour le moment trop occuper de crier après Lucius.

« MALFOY, TU N'ES QU'UN IMBÉCILE FINI. »

« Mais Sevy, je croyais tu voudrais ce soir… »

« NAH MAIS TES MALADES JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. »

« Mais voyons severus tu sais très bien que je te taquine. » Lucius riait mais cela ne semblait pas pouvoir calmer le maître de Potion

« Lucius si j'étais toi je partirais ici tout de suite. » Dit d'une voix douce Severus qui n'était pas très bon signe. Quand snape parlait d'une voix douce préparez-vous à courir.

Lucius aurait bien tenu tête à son vieil ami mais il tenait à sa tête donc il lui dit au revoir et à une autre fois. Il prit la poudre de cheminette et disparut.

Severus soupira, il avait complètement oublié Harry qui était encore dans la tête de son professeur de potion et qui avait ouvert une porte.

Ont pouvaient voir écrit dessus enfance défense d'ouverture. Si il aurait été écrit que « Enfance » sur la porte peut –être que Harry s'aurait retenue de l'ouvrir mais le « Défense d'ouverture » l'avait poussé à aller plus loin.

Snape voyait maintenant des scènes qu'ils auraient aimés continuer à oublier mais voilà que se stupide Potter l'avait ouvert.

Harry était maintenant dans une scène vraiment horrible, il était dans une chambre d'enfant, Severus plus jeune était à genou devant son lit dos au mur tandis que son père le sermonnait d'avoir été impolie à la réception de la veille. Le petit garçon pleurait et suppliait à son père d'arrêter mais cela semblait donner plus de haine au père pour son fils. Alors il n'arrêtait pas jusqu'à ce que son dos saigne. La scène changea, il n'était plus dans la chambre d'enfant mais dans la chambre des maîtres. Une magnifique belle femme y était étendue, pâle comme la mort, Severus assis sur une chaise près d'elle la tête coucher près de son corps sanglotant.

Il vit là une scène remplie d'amour intense entre une mère et un fils. Harry sentit une légère jalousie, mais la terra bien loin après avoir vu que après s'avoir dit qu'ils s'aimaient la mère mourra.

Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, Harry était vraiment triste de voir tout cela et regrettait. Dans chaque scène il voyait une porte alors dans la prochaine il l'ouvrit et sortit immédiatement pour revenir d'où il était.

« POTTER HORS DE MOI »

Harry c'était sentit pousser comme tirer des pensés de snape et il retourna dans son corps à une vitesse telle qu'il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

' Et bien, c'était toute une expérience mais je peux dire que j'en ai appris beaucoup aujourd'hui, Snape à un cœur!'

Fin du chapitre… oui je sais il est court mais je suis très en retard pour l'update… il était supposer être Updater depuis vendredi et je le mais deux jour plus tard… pardonnez-moi svp… : )

Reviews please…

Bye bye kisou je vous aime… !!!!!!!!!!!!

Blacky


	8. Chapter 7

Titre : folie en cours

Note : Vraiment désolé du retard, mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour la suite mais me revoilà… et désolé si il reste des erreurs… parce que je veux pas vous faire attendre encore longtemps… alors je vous laisse bonne lecture!!!!!!!

Chapitre huit

Harry n'avait pas du tout hâte de ce retrouver face à son professeur pour le dernier cours de potion avant les vacances de noël, il sentait que son maître de potion allait lui donner des retenues pour toute l'année pour avoir rentrer dans sa tête. Il soupira ce préparant pour son premier cours de la journée qui était défense contre les forces du mal.

Remus leur apprenait quelques sorts de défense et allait leur faire des duels.

La journée passa relativement vite, trop vite pour Harry, et le cours de potion fut relativement long. Mais quand le professeur Snape dit que le cours était terminé, Harry fut heureux que le professeur ne lui demande pas de rester.

Après que les élèves fut sortit Snape s'assit à son bureau et soupira. Avoir le garçon dans la même pièce lui était difficile, il n'avait pas prévue avoir de l'attirance envers le morveux mais il semblerait que son corps pense d'une autre manière que son esprit.

'Je vais être seul avec lui pendant toutes les vacances de noël, la directrice part en vacances, Remus part aussi et tous les autres semblent vouloir ce rendre dans leur famille.'

Severus ce leva difficilement de son fauteuil quand il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

« Entrez! »

« Ah ! Severus, je viens vous dire au revoir et joyeux noël avant de partir en vacance. »

« Et joyeux noël à vous aussi Minervra. »

« Et je voulais aussi vous demander de prendre bien soin de monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas bon pour lui comme pour vous de rester seul surtout la journée de noël pourquoi est-ce que vous sortirez pas cette journée faire quelques petites choses, je sais pas moi aller manger dans un restaurant faire plus connaissance…. » 

« Minervra, la journée de noël va être une journée de repos complet pour moi un point c'est tout. »

La directrice soupira d'exaspération, elle ignorait comment Albus faisait en sorte que Severus acceptait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec son portrait.

« Très bien faites ce que vous voulez, alors au revoir passez de belle vacances. »

« Vous aussi. »

Sur ce le professeur Mcgonagall quitta les appartements de son professeur de Potion.

Severus Snape regarda la porte fermer pendant quelques minutes et secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées.

' Elle ne voudrait quand même pas que je sortes avec Potter si?'

Après avoir sortit de la classe de potion Harry avait couru jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il c'était soudainement sentit excité, alors quand il entra il balança son sac sur son lit et entra dans la salle de bain.

Ses amis étaient déjà partit depuis une heure maintenant, et Harry était assit seul sur le grand fauteuil il avait la salle commune pour lui seul.

Il soupira d'ennuie, il se leva et décida d'aller au cuisine manger un truc. Il avait goût de fruit.

Dans ses appartements Snape ce leva à son tour et ce dirigea lui aussi vers les cuisines.

Ce qui l'attendait n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Fin du chapitre huit… : ) qui dit enfin un chapitre lol.. cet fics va bientôt ce terminée en faite elle va ce terminée la fin des vacances de noël lol… La suite j'ignore quand … mais bientôt promis… bye bye kisou blacky


	9. Chapter 8

SNT59: Reviews que tu m'as donnée :En même temps, fouiller dans les pensées des autres, c'est particulièrement outrageant, irrespectueux etc...

**Réponse : bonjour, excuse-moi si ta review m'a fait rire même si elle n'est pas drôle lol… désolé … Je ne sais pas comment prendre ta review… alors je ris lol.. ma fic comme tout les autres sont une fiction… désolée si tu n'aimes pas… j'y peu rien ça peut pas plaire à tout le monde… merci quand même pour m'avoir laisser une review...**

**blacky **

Note désolée d'avoir répondu à cette review dans ce chapitre mais je voulais vraiment le faire… lol..

Bien passons …

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling.

Chapitre neuf… les vacances de noël….

Severus qui arrivait aux cuisines fut surpris d'y trouver Potter entouré de tous les elfes prêts à le servir.

« Vous êtes même célèbre auprès des elfes de maison Potter. »

« Très drôle professeur, mais il y a seulement Dobby qui m'est reconnaissant de l'avoir libéré des Malfoy alors il me le rend bien. » Expliqua Harry.

' Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu lui expliquer, j'aurais pu tout simplement l'ignorer.' Pensa rageusement Harry il ne se comprenait plus depuis qu'il avait visité l'esprit de son professeur il avait comme changé d'opinion sur lui.

Il soupira mentalement et continua sur ce qu'il faisait, se demandant si ils avaient toujours le lien que la potion de télépathie avait créé entre eux.

' Oui nous l'avons Potter'

Harry avait sursauté, et regarda Snape.

« Je croyais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devait rentrer dans l'esprit de l'autre. »

« Et bien Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas rentré dans votre esprit j'ai seulement communiqué. Vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre du livre sur la télépathie qui parle de ses nombreuses fonctions ? »

« Heu non!!! »

« Alors je veux un résumé du chapitre pour le premier jour de classe après les vacances, ceci est un devoir que je vais noter. »

« QUOI? Mais nous sommes en vacance professeur. »

« Écoutez Potter j'ai su par la directrice que vous vouliez être Auror, il vous faut Potion pour rentrer à l'académie d'auror, si j'étais vous je commencerais tout de suite à étudier pour vos Aspic de fin d'année. »

Severus prit ce qu'il avait demandé et quitta les cuisines sans même dire au revoir.

Harry sortit à sa suite, mais se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, son endroit préféré pour réfléchir.

Il mangea son sandwich à la dinde, tranquillement assit sur le côté de la fenêtre les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Alors qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder il eut une image qui le fit sursauter.

Une image qui le déstabilisa plus qu'il n'aimait se l'avouer et même son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une chambre sombre, la couleur qui dominait était le rouge vin et le vert foncé. Les couvertures étaient faites de soie, Harry sentait très bien la texture de la soie sur son corps et les doigts de son amant inconnu sur son torse. Il gémissait sans arrêt, son corps en alerte à la moindre caresse de son amant.

Harry qui n'avait pas encore regardé le visage de son inconnu, sachant d'avance qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, le regarda tout de même et fut sacrément surpris.

Il était en plein orgasme à cause de son professeur de Potion.

' SNAPE, j'aurais du le savoir pourtant MERDE.'

Il jouit en même temps que son « amant » et s'éloigna de lui au plus vite.

« Vous, mais pourquoi ces images? » s'exclama Harry.

Severus haussa les sourcils, pourtant il avait toujours fait attention à ce que son visage ne soit pas montré? Mais c'était quoi le problème comment il pouvait savoir que c'était lui!

' Oh oh!!! Je crois que j'ai oublié d'effacer mon visage.'

« Potter, calmez-vous »

« ME CALMER, COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME? Vous avez joué avec moi, c'est quoi ces manières, vous me disiez que j'étais arrogant et égoïste mais vous l'êtes encore plus que moi. »

' Bravo Severus maintenant quelle chance est-ce que tu as avec lui?'

Severus s'approcha lentement du gryffondor qui reculait de peur que celui-ci le touche. Mais Harry se retrouva dos au mur.

« Vraiment Potter je suis désolé, mais te dire que je regrette serait un mensonge de ma part. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça? » Murmura Harry.

Severus soupira.

« On voulait tous une réaction de votre part, même si vos amis sont ensemble ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le sont plus. » Expliqua Severus. « Alors j'ai voulu vous faire réagir. Eux l'ont fait en invitant Olivier Dubois à ce que j'ai entendu dire il semblait t'aimer un moment et encore aujourd'hui mais je voulais être celui qui te ferait réagir…c'est tout. »

Severus sentit le rouge monter en lui, jamais il n'avait été aussi gêné de cette manière et il détestait ça.

Harry semblait très mal à l'aise lui aussi.

« Vous saviez que c'était la première fois que je le faisais? la première fois que vous m'avait envoyé cette image? »

« Heu… oui je le savais, je suis désolé pour cela. Mais vous savez en réalité vous êtes toujours vierge, ceci n'est pas la réalité. »

Severus fut surpris de voir le visage d'Harry devenir triste en entendant que ce n'était pas réel.

« Et si je voulais que cela soit réel? »

Fin du chapitre… et le prochain c'est le dernier chapitre… avec un Lemon en plus :) vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez???? Merci pour vos reviews…


	10. Chapter 9

Titre: Folie en cours

Résumé: Le professeur Snape doué en légimencie décide d'envoyer des images assez explicite à son élèves le plus détesté.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ... tous est à JKRowling

Remerciement au annonyme : Merci a Vény rogue pour sa reviews,

Note : Hey oui ... c'est la fin de cette fics... c'est triste... je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire... je suis vraiment contente que cette fics est plu a autant de monde... :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir... je vous souhaite joyeux noël et bonne année.

Note : Désolé si il reste des fautes d'orthographe… je voulais vous le donner pour noël mais je vais l'envoyer tout de même corriger et dès que je le reçois je vais le remplacer… Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews… et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué j'ai changé de penname … avant c'était OoOoblack sirioOoO et maintenant soleil levant08 …

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes…

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!

Soleil levant

Chapitre 9

" et si je voulais que cela soit réel?"

Le coeur battant Severus s'approcha plus de Harry collant son corps au sien comme si cela serait la dernière fois.

" C'est ce que tu veux vraiment?" Demanda sérieusement Severus.

" Oui" Le brun semblait déterminée.

" D'accord alors venez me rejoindre dans mes appartements le mot de passe est serpent vicieux." Murmura Severus à l'oreille du gryffondor. Severus mit fin à la communication et Harry revint à la réalité dans la tour d'astronomie.

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la tour, évita de justesse de tombé dans les escaliers, il passa par de nombreux passage secret pour arrivé cinq minutes plus tard devant la porte des appartements de son futur amant.

À cette pensée Harry hésita de rentrer.

' Amant? mais depuis quand je pense de lui comme un amant? j'ai que du désire pour lui non, juste parce qu'il m'a fait l'amour dans mes rêves que je dois tomber amoureux de lui?'

Harry resta planter devant la porte à ce poser des questions. Severus ce demandait si le gryffondor avait changé d'idée ou non.

' Je penserais plus tard, il m'attend et je le veux." il énonça sans plus hésiter le mot de passe et entra.

Ce n'était pas sombre comme il le pensait que se serait, il y avait beaucoup de lumière, les couleurs était de vert, argent, rouge et noir.

Harry s'avança dans la première pièce qui était le salon, un seul fauteuil y était installé devant la cheminée Harry s'y approcha espérant de trouver son maître de potion dans ce fauteuil. Mais il était vide.

' Mais ou il est?' ce demanda Harry.

Le brun entendit du bruit qui venait de la pièce d'a côté alors il entra, c'était la cuisine, Severus préparait du thé pour eux.

' Il a changé d'avis, il ne veux plus le faire avec moi. ou les rêves étaient assez pour lui." Pensa amèrement Harry.

Severus qui sentit la présence du gryffondor ce retourna, et leur yeux s'accrochèrent. vert contre brun, Severus s'avança vers le brun qui ne recula pas cette fois-ci, il l'attendait avec impatience et le maître de potion prit le gryffondor dans ses bras pour le porter dans sa chambre.

Il l'étendit sur ses couvertures de soie, il embrassa le gryffondor quittant sa bouche alla lécher le lobe de l'oreille de son futur amant et descendit un peu plus bas pour titilliez les tétons qui durcir de plaisir.

Harry gémissait, suait, et grafignait le dos de son futur amant tellement le plaisir qu'il avait était formidable.

« Severus » Murmura Harry quand celui-ci souffla doucement sur le sexe du brun.

« Mmmmm !!! quoi Harry? » Demanda sensuellement Severus.

« Severus stp prend-moi. » Supplia Harry.

Severus prit la bouteille de lubrifiant dans son tiroir et sans couvrit les doigts ainsi que son membre tendu.

« C'est si gentiment demandé. » grogna l'aînée.

Pour que le brun oublie la douleur que ses doigts allaient procurée Severus prit le sexe de son amant avec sa main libre et fit des mouvement de va et vient.

Harry qui n'avait jamais été touché à cet endroit par personne d'autre que lui cria de surprise face au plaisir qui montait en lui.

Il gémissait, criait, suait et haletait. Severus avait déjà mit son premier doigt, faisait des mouvements de va et vient avant de rentrer son deuxième doigts ainsi que son troisième. Quand il sentit que son amant était près il les enleva et entra dans son antre.

Harry était chaud et serrer ce qui excita Severus encore plus mais il ne fit aucun mouvement dur quand il fut au bout il arrêta pour que le brun s'habitue à son membre quand même assez gros. Harry fit le premier mouvement et Severus suivit la cadence, ils gémissait ensemble, murmuraient leur prénom et s'embrassaient en perdre le souffle.

La tête d'harry tournait tellement qu'il avait le plaisir qui montait, montait plus haut à chaque fois que son amant touchait sa prostate.

Harry agrippait les épaules de l'ancien serpentard et graffignait le dos tremper de sueur de son partenaire.

« Severus. » Murmura Harry quand il jouit.

Severus le suivit quelques instant plus tard et s'étendit de tout son long sur le torse de son amant essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors pour cette première fois tu ne le regrette pas Harry. » Demanda doucement Severus léchant le lobe de l'oreille gauche du gryffy.

« Non. »

« Super alors parce qu'il en aurait d'autre c'est certain… »

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. ' Bien sûr d'autre fois je suis pas sa pute.'

Il poussa brusquement Severus pour sortir du lit et s'habiller aussi vite qu'il pu pour sortir de l'appartement de son professeur qui restait hébété devant le comportement soudain impulsif de son élève.

Il s'habilla à son tour ce jetant un sort de nettoyage sur lui avant et quitta son appartement pour trouver l'idiot de gryffondor.

Il courra à travers les couloirs voulant s'éloigner le plus loin possible de son professeur, il ne savait pas comment il pu ce retrouver devant la porte de la salle sur demande mais il s'en fichait il passa trois fois devant et imagina un coin tranquille au coin du feu puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Le souffle court il s'assit sur le fauteuil et essaya de relaxer ses membres douloureux de son fessier.

« Finalement, il ne voulait pas de moi, je suis qu'une pute pour lui »

Son cœur ce casse, comment en si peu d'heure pouvait-il s'attacher autant à une personne.

' Tu es sûr que c'est que quelques heures? Et Pas des jours ou des mois… ces images n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui' souffla sa conscience.

Harry soupira il en avait assez que les gens décide pour lui, qu'il lui cache des choses à la place de venir lui en parler. Si ces amis auraient venu vers lui à la place de faire tout dans son dos peut être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Il gémit et se plia en deux, sa vie n'était qu'un échec, ces parents morts, voldemort qui le traque, dumbledore qui meurt et voilà il est amoureux de son professeur haïs. Le professeur qui le haïs en retour lui et son père.

' La vie est mal faite'

Snape chercha sans relâche Harry mais ne le trouva pas jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une porte ou quelques ombres de flammes paraissaient sous la craque de la porte.

Il s'avança et l'ouvrit un peu essayant de ne pas la faire craquer de peur d'effrayer le brun.

Il referma la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette pièce même dans son jeune temps.

Il s'approcha encore à pas silencieux, il regarda son futur amant genou plié sur son torse tête appuyer sur ces genoux et les yeux dans les vagues. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout le monde semblait ce donner la main pour contrôler sa vie et lui ne pouvait jamais décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il sursauta quand severus mit sa main sur son épaule et se cala encore plus sur le fauteuil.

Severus contourna le fauteuil pour ce mettre face au brun.

« Je…je suis pas très bon pour montrer mes sentiments tu as du t'en rendre compte pendant tes sept ans ici. »

Harry hocha la tête et entendit que son professeur s'explique.

« Au début tout ce que je voulais était obtenir une réaction de toi, comme je te l'ais déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, mais j'ignorais ce qui allait ce passer que j'allais avoir des sentiments pour toi, je suis encore confus, mais je le sais que je t'aime Harry et je te prendrais pas comme une pute je te le promet jamais je ne forcerais de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry s'était redressé aux paroles de Severus et avait sourit quand celui-ci lui avoua qu'il l'aimait.

« Je t'aime aussi » Le brun s'approcha et embrassa Severus.

Après un long baiser langoureux ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Joyeux Noël Harry. » Dit Severus sortant un cadeau pour le plus jeune.

« Joyeux Noël Severus, mais je n'ais rien pour toi. »

« Ton amour me suffit Harry. » Murmura Severus ce qui fit rougir le brun. Harry ouvrit le cadeau et y vit une gourmette.

« C'est celle de ton père avec l'emblème de ta famille c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donner avant de mourir pour que je te l'a donne à Noël. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il sauta sur Severus lui donna un autre baiser. Ils restèrent le reste de la soirée coucher sur une peau d'ours blanche que Severus avait demandé à la salle sur demande.

C'était le plus beau noël qu'il avait eut depuis longtemps et la même chose pour Harry.

Fin

JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE ANNÉE … : )


End file.
